


Complete

by theprincessespen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x07, Comfort, Dansen Fanfic Challenge, F/F, Fix-it fic, Healing, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessespen/pseuds/theprincessespen
Summary: A 5x07 follow up fic written for this week’s Dansen Fanfic Challenge.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Complete

“You feel like home too.”

Kelly felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders the second Alex pulled her into her arms and kissed her lips. It lasted just long enough to remind her that she was safe.

Alex was the first one to speak up after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They left hand in hand and remained that way for the majority of the car ride to Alex’s apartment. There wasn’t much conversation between them once they left Kelly’s office. They let their soft touches and stolen kisses do the majority of the talking. There really wasn’t much need for more conversation anyway. At least not tonight. They had already said everything that needed to be said for now.

Alex found comfort in knowing she was able to break down a small part of the wall Kelly had built around herself after losing her fiancé. She knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the bricks came tumbling down. She also knew she would learn more about Kelly’s past when the time was right, but right now she just needed to be present.

She was reminded of just how much her girlfriend needed her when she felt the tightness of Kelly’s grip on her arm as they walked from the car to the apartment.

Alex put her key in the lock and opened the door, walking them both inside. She planted a kiss on the shorter woman’s forehead before turning to walk to the kitchen. She planned grab them both a drink but stopped when she realized Kelly was still holding on to her arm.

“Kelly,” Alex whispered, pulling the brunette out of her daze. “You can let go. I can’t go too far in this little apartment. You won’t lose me, I promise.”

“Oh,” Kelly chuckled as she let go of the redhead’s leather-clad arm. She didn’t even realize how tight she was holding on, but she had already let Alex walk away once. She wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“I’m sorry.”

Alex tried for a second time to make her way to the fridge but failed yet again. This time it was the look on Kelly’s face that pulled her back. Her chin had dropped and her cheeks softly blushed, embarrassed by how clingy she had been just moments before.

“Hey,” Alex said as she lifted Kelly’s chin with her hand. When big brown eyes met hers she smiled and went in for a kiss. “Don’t apologize. I meant it a second ago when I said you won’t lose me. I might not have meant in _that_ way then, but I mean it that way now. And if that’s what you need to hear to hush the voices in your head, I’ll say it over and over again. I’m not going anywhere. You aren’t going to lose me.”

One kiss led to two, which then led to more than they both could count.

After a few minutes, the kisses began to slow down and Alex used that as an opportunity to catch her breath. She pulled away slightly and moved her hands up to cup Kelly’s face.

“Tell me what you need.”

“You.” Kelly’s voice trembled. It was louder than it had been all night but still as soft as ever. “I need you, Alex.”

Moments later, blazers and leather jackets were tossed on the floor. Any remaining articles clothing followed shortly after, and by the time they made it to the bed, both bodies were completely naked.

What started out slow and emotional eventually became fast and playful. From tender caressing and crying, to boisterous lovemaking and laughter.

When they finished, Alex let out a final deep breath and collapsed on the bed next to her girlfriend. She stretched her arm out, allowing Kelly to roll into her side.

“If the sex is always gonna be that good we should breakup more often.”

The comment earned Alex a playful pinch on the arm from the woman in her arms.

“Too soon?” Alex winced.

“We didn't even go an entire day without figuring out the underlying issue and working it out. I would hardly call that a breakup.”

“You told me you couldn’t do it anymore and I walked away. That is a textbook breakup right there.” Alex teased. “I even did the cliche stop and turn around move, hoping you’d stop me.”

“You did? I missed that.”

“I totally did.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Alex. I should’ve stopped you. I should’ve fixed it before you walked away. I was so stupid to think I’d be better off without you, even if it was just for a short time.”

“Kelly, no. Don’t do that to yourself. You did what you felt you needed to do in that moment. You can’t beat yourself for that.”

“But what if you hadn’t come back?” Kelly shifted her head from where it laid on Alex’s shoulder so she could look into her eyes. “If you hadn’t come back tonight I would’ve lost another person I loved.”

Kelly wondered why the redhead made the face that she did, but then realized what she’d said. She opened her mouth to correct herself, but Alex responded with four words before she got the chance to.

“I love you too, Kelly.”

“Wait, no. Alex, I-”

“Hang on. Listen,” Alex turned from her back onto her side so they now were laying face to face. “I love you and I’m done telling myself it’s too soon to tell you. We’ve been saying it without words for a while now, but I just have to say I out loud. I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much, Kelly.”

“You love me?” The words were barely audible through the tears that came as a result of Alex’s declaration of love.

“Do you really have to ask?” Alex smiled and used the back of her hand to wipe the still-flowing tears from her girlfriend’s face. “I mean, you don’t just complete a person and expect them not to fall in love with you.”

Kelly laughed and pulled Alex in closer. She had already forgotten what an emotional rollercoaster the past 24 hours had been. Right now, she could only be present as she laid in the arms of the woman she gave herself permission to love.

“You complete me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stepped out of my comfort zone and struggled a bit with this one but I wanted to challenge myself. I lost steam at the end but hopefully I didn’t disappoint.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
